The present invention relates to dispensing machines, and particularly to machines for dispensing coins that are rolled or wrapped. More particularly, the present invention relates to rolled coin dispensing machines having an electronic control system for interfacing the coin dispenser with operators and other devices.
Rolled coin dispensers typically provide a mechanism for storing rolled coins of varying denominations, such as pennies, nickels, dimes, and quarters, and an interface for providing the rolled coins to a user, for example in exchange for paper money or upon entry of a suitable access code. Such dispensers are often used by businesses such as convenience stores where customer requirements dictate the need for a variable and potentially large supply of coins. Rolled coin dispensers can also dispense paper money that is rolled into tubes.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for dispensing rolled coins includes an electronic communication network. At least one rolled coin dispenser unit is coupled to the network and configured to receive commands and to send information over the network. A controller is also coupled to the network and configured to send commands to and to receive information from the at least one rolled coin dispenser over the network.
In preferred embodiments, the communication network is a master-slave communication network. The controller is the xe2x80x9cmasterxe2x80x9d communication device. The one or more rolled coin dispenser units are xe2x80x9cslavexe2x80x9d communication devices, although other configurations include using a peer-to-peer or other types of communication networks. A computer such as a conventional personal computer can be coupled to either the controller or the communication network. The personal computer can be coupled to the controller or the communication network by a serial communication link.
In preferred embodiments, a display and a user input device are coupled to either the controller or the communication network. Examples of user input devices are a keypad and a touch screen, similar to input devices used for automatic teller machines. Other devices such as a card reader, a bill reader, a bill dispenser, and a printer can also be coupled to either the controller or the communication network.
In preferred embodiments, a modem is coupled to either the controller or the communication network to send commands and to receive information from remote locations. A security alarm, which can include sensors such as a motion detector and/or a heat detector, is coupled to one of the controller or the communication network.
In preferred embodiments, the rolled coin dispenser includes a sensor, such as a photo-electric sensor, that provides a signal that indicates a roll of coins has been dispensed. The dispenser then sends information that indicates this dispensing over the communication network. The dispenser can evaluate the photo-electric sensor signal to determine if any empty container has been dispensed. The sensor can be a pair of sensors to provide advantages associated with redundancy.
In preferred embodiments, the apparatus for dispensing rolled coins includes a retina scanning device and/or a fingerprint scanning device coupled to either the controller or the communication network. A communication device, also coupled to the controller or the communication network, can be provided to send and to receive information over a cellular telephone network. A security alarm and software can be provided to transmit security alarm status information over the cellular telephone network.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a rolled coin dispenser apparatus is provided for use with a controller coupled to an electronic communication network. The dispenser includes a rolled coin reservoir configured to hold rolled coins for dispensing and has a dispensing opening. A dispensing mechanism is coupled to the reservoir adjacent the opening. The dispensing mechanism has a communication module configured to receive a dispense command and to send dispense status information over the electronic communication network.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for dispensing rolled coins includes two dispensing units to dispense two denominations of rolled coins. A controller is coupled to the two dispensing units to control dispensing of rolled coins. The controller includes user interface software to permit a user to select combinations of denominations of rolled coins for dispensation based on a predetermined transaction value. The transaction value can be, for example, an amount authorized via data entry, an amount based on paper money fed into the apparatus via a bill verifier unit, information obtained from a card inserted into a card reader, debit or credit information obtained from a financial institution or from a credit card, etc.
According to still yet another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for dispensing money includes a first dispensing unit to dispense paper money and a second dispensing unit to dispense rolled coins. A controller is coupled to the two dispensing units and configured to control dispensing of both the bills and the coins. The controller includes user interface software to permit a user to select combinations of denominations for dispensation based on a predetermined transaction value as discussed above. Thus, a user can be provide with rolled coins and/or paper money.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an improvement for use in a rolled coin dispensing apparatus is provided. The dispensing apparatus includes a reservoir for holding rolled coins to be dispensed through an opening. A dispensing mechanism is provided adjacent the opening. The improvement includes providing a low-friction reservoir surface coating to reduce friction between the reservoir and the rolled coins. The low-friction reservoir surface coating can be a Teflon coating. A reservoir insert configured for insertion into a portion of the reservoir can provide the low-friction reservoir surface coating.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for dispensing money is provided. The money dispenser includes a cash dispensing unit, an uninterruptible power supply, a cellular network telemetry device, a sensor configured to detect an alarm condition, and a controller. The controller is coupled to the cash dispensing unit, uninterruptible power supply, and cellular network telemetry device. The devices can be coupled by any means, including direct connections or use of any type of communicating network. The controller is configured to send a message over the cellular network telemetry device automatically when the sensor detects an alarm condition.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.